Seven Hells of the Demon Army
The Seven Hells are the basic enemies of Devil May Cry 3, and are based around the Seven Deadly Sins. They are Demon World jailors who govern those sent to hell for their respective sins, though they have been summoned to the Human World to hunt down all humans, guilty or innocent.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 7 Hells: "Netherworld jailors who are referred to as hellkeepers. They exist to punish their sinner flock, but have recently been called to the Human world to hunt even the innocent." Descriptions 1st Hell: Pride The Hell Pride is the weakest of the seven Hells, and it governs those who committed the sin of pride.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 1st Hell: Pride: "Netherworld jailor who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Pride. Sand is the medium it uses to materialize in the Human world. He carries a giant sickle to judge his prey." However, the Hell Pride makes up for its weakness with numbers. They are slow and are easily defeated. 2nd Hell: Envy The Hell Envy manifests through a mysterious green bile, which restricts their movement but prevents them from being knocked into the air.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 2nd Hell: Envy: "Netherworld jailor who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Envy. Differs from other jailors in the fact that he materializes via a fluid which severely limits his movement." It governs those who committed the sin of envy, and can only be found within the body of Leviathan. They wear a few bandages about their faces, like a torture mask. They attack similar to the Hell Pride, but dissappears in a liquid instead of sand when defeated. 3rd Hell: Wrath The Hell Wrath is the most miserable of the seven Hells, it governs those who committed the sin of wrath. It is forced to carry a massive organic sack that explodes when dropped or damaged, taking out anything close to it, and often shrieks in pain.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 3rd Hell: Wrath: "Netherworld jailor who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Wrath. He materializes via sand. The massive bomb he carries often obliterates both friend and foe." It is best to hang back and use firearms to destroy them. 4th Hell: Sloth The Hell Sloth is the tallest of the Hells, governing those who committed the sin of sloth. It does not walk, but instead only teleports around to ambush its victims.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 4th Hell: Sloth: "Netherworld jailor who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Sloth. His body is made of sand which he uses to quickly teleport to any nearby location." It moans before teleporting; an audio cue to watch out for when fighting them. Though slow, their attacks are powerful. They are best dealt with using the shotgun and Cerberus. 5th Hell: Greed The governor of covetous souls, The Hell Greed cannot directly attack its victims, so instead it uses its beloved coffin to summon Hell Prides, Sloths, and Lusts to fight for it.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 5th Hell: Greed: "Netherworld jailor who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Greed. He is another sand-based hellkeeper. He uses his beloved coffin to call upon his disciples for help." However, it can injure its victim if he gets in the way of the coffin while it is summoning. Although annoying, keeping these enemies around makes for an easy way to upgrade your Stylish Rank. 6th Hell: Gluttony The Hell Gluttony, the governor of those guilty of gluttony, is similar to a Hell Pride, but is slightly stronger and able to fire a blast of sand from its mouths that can injure its victims.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 6th Hell: Gluttony: "Netherworld jailor who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Gluttony. He is sand-based like other hellkeepers. He fires a high powered sand mist damaging his foes." Unlike Hell Prides, it wields a sharp double-bladed staff. It is best dealt with using Artemis. Staying behind it also offers protection from its sand blast. 7th Hell: Lust The Hell Lust is similar to a Hell Pride, but is much faster and able to not only dodge and weave to avoid attacks, but also perform an extremely fast dash attack.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 7th Hell: Lust: "Netherworld jailor who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Lust. Sand-based jailor who leads confused sheep to hell with his amazing speed and deadly sickle." However, it lacks the numbers of the Hell Pride. It governs those who committed the sin of lust. It wears a distinctive jester-like outfit rather than bandages or a cloak. Their dash attacks can be easily blocked with a well-timed Royal Block or countered with Stinger. Beowulf or Spiral are good choices to use against them. Abyss The Abyss is a high-ranking demon from the deepest levels of the netherworld that behaves similarly to the Hells, but manifests through blood, allowing it to materialize and liquefy at will. It acts mostly like the Hell Lust. It is also able to throw a ball of fire when swinging its magic-imbued scythe, which it has used to murder many heroes.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — Abyss: "Lives at the deepest level of the netherworld. During times of war, this high ranking demon knows only victory. His magic-imbued sickle has ended many a hero's life." As a creature of blood, like the Blood-goyle, it is easily frozen by Cerberus. Hell Vanguard The Hell Vanguard is known as the god of death, and is responsible for managing the souls of the dead. It is feared by other demons for its sadistic personality and combat tactics, including the abilities to teleport and fly.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — Hell Vanguard: "The god of death who manages dead souls. He is feared by even inhabitants of the netherworld for his wicked nature and fighting prowess. A deadly sand-based demon." Unlike other Hells, it does not seem to manifest through the same kind of sand, but rather by a mysterious blue dust. It is first encountered as the level Boss of Mission 2: The Blood Link, but it is not actually a boss, and is encountered again and again as a standard enemy in subsequent missions. Royalguard Style is effective against it if one can correctly time the Royal Block. Otherwise, simply counter its scythe attacks with standard sword swings and run and jump to dodge its teleporting attacks. Background The Seven Deadly Sins are a list developed by the early Catholic Church of seven major vices which lead to sin. The list serves as the basis for Purgatory's layout in Dante Aligheri's Purgatorio. References Category:Devil May Cry 3 lesser demons Category:Enemies